


Water

by Cercus



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written on 4/4/2011<br/>Pell drank all of his water ration for the day, but he's being stubborn and won't let Chaka share. Rated M for smexy fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

The sun beat down on the dry lands of Alabasta in steady merciless pulses. The air shuddered with the heat, giving the sands the appearance of the endlessly rolling sea. The land was in the midst of a dry season. However, the people of Alabasta were used to dry spells. With precise rationing of water and food, the people would easily live to see rain again.

As well adjusted as the people were to the dry, harsh climate of their desert home, the heat was still miserable to be out in. Pell took note of this mentally, as he tilted his canteen to the heavens, but no water touched his quickly drying lips. "Damn…" he cursed quietly as he tucked the empty container back into the folds of his lightweight cotton robe.

It was going to be a long, miserable patrol today if he had finished off his water ration already. He sighed halfheartedly as he trotted up to his patrol partner. "Chaka, the villagers on the east end of town tell me they have been using more water than the recommended daily ration. However, they also say they will still have plenty if they stretch the supply a bit further and all do their washing of their clothes in the same basin."

The darker skinned man crinkled his long nose a bit at the idea of so many people trying to wash their clothes in the same water source. "I think they will be alright even if they do not do that, Pell. The planned water ration is actually a lot smaller than it need be. The rains are expected to fall within the next few days."

Pell shrugged and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. "We never know, Chaka. The rain doesn't always fall when we expect it."

The Jackal nodded and smiled slightly to his smaller companion. "Rational observation, but a bit pessimistic for you." He began to walk, continuing their patrol of the town.

Pell followed close beside him. "I think it's the heat getting to my head," Pell sighed. "I've already finished off my water ration for today's patrol, and our job is only halfway done with." He smiled sheepishly at his confession and glanced sidelong at Chaka.

Chaka chuckled warmly at his companion's antics. "Why not ask the villagers for a bit of their water? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to share with you. Their daily ration is a lot larger than the pitiful amount you allow yourself, Pell."

Pell set his jaw and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't ask that of them during a dry spell. I can have more water when we return to the palace." Chaka opened his mouth to protest further, but Pell had a stubborn look on his face so the larger man let it drop.

After a few more hours patrolling the town and checking the villager's supply levels, the pair had reached the outer edges of town. Chaka took a swig from his own canteen, a bit of the water escaping his mouth and rolling down his chin in a smooth stream. Pell watched the drops trek over his friend's jaw, down his neck, and halfway down his bared chest before evaporating in a shining trail. He licked his dry lips quietly, looking away quickly as Chaka noticed him watching.

"Would you like some?" Chaka asked gently, holding out his canteen to his friend.

Pell licked his lips again and considered his friend's offer. He was very thirsty, but it was his own fault. He finally shook his head. "No, you keep it for yourself. It's a long trip back to the palace."

Chaka sighed impatiently. "Which is why I want you to drink some. You haven't had any water for most of the day. You must be thirsty," he insisted.

Pell smiled and shook his head again. "Really, I'll be fine. Keep it."

"But I have a lot left," Chaka persisted, giving his canteen a shake. The contents sloshed with a heavy sound showing it to be half full.

Pell eyed the canteen hungrily but set his jaw firmly. He was thirsty, but he wasn't going to give in after fighting so stubbornly. Chaka would surely laugh at him. "No Chaka, keep your water."

Chaka sighed frustratedly as he looked Pell over. His friend's painted mouth was a firm thin line and he was staring pointedly at the sand. Chaka growled inwardly; the falcon could be so hardheaded, but he would show him. A jackal can be equally as stubborn and twice as sly.

He raised the canteen to his own lips and took a mouthful of water. He leaned down close to Pell, their eyes locking for a moment before he caressed Pell's lips with his own and forced the water into the other man's mouth. Pell's eyes grew wide at Chaka's surprising tactic and he swallowed, the liquid soothing his parched throat.

Chaka straightened up, a triumphant smirk on his lips. "There, you've had a drink…" he trailed off as he took notice of the blush spreading over Pell's cheeks. It wasn't the angry, indignant blush that he was expecting, nor was it followed by reprimanding words for his boyish prank. In fact, Pell's blush looked pleased and surprised. The falcon licked his mouth and chewed at his lower lip softly. His wild predatory eyes had softened slightly and were looking a bit dazed. Chaka's dark eyes connected with Pell's gaze and the jackal smiled softly. "Would you like some more?"

Pell gulped and nodded shyly as he glanced around, making sure they truly were alone. The people of Alabasta were fairly open to new ideas, but he did not know how they would react to seeing their lieutenants of the royal guard kissing each other in the street.

Chaka took a second mouthful of water and pressed his lips to Pell's, allowing the liquid to pass through the falcon's parted lips. Pell eagerly pressed himself closer to the jackal and placed a hand on his bared chest. Chaka groaned softly as his friend explored his mouth with his tongue. The smaller man searched out every last drop of water in Chaka's mouth, even suckling moisture from his tongue and lips.

When they broke apart for air, Chaka adjusted his robes and blushed. Pell wiped his mouth and stared heatedly at his companion. "Want to go find some shade?" he asked suggestively, trying to seem nonchalant.

Chaka gulped and his blush deepened. "We are done for the day…We could use a break from the sun."

The pair found shelter in an empty wine cellar of an abandoned dwelling on the outskirts of the town. Chaka had checked the house three times and the cellar twice before he was satisfied that it was truly abandoned.

The cellar was cool and dark. It made Chaka's instincts feel heightened and aroused. He could smell everything in the cellar: the slightly dampened earth, the smell of the dusty, wooden fruit-tinged wine barrels, and a sharp, musky smell that he came to realize was Pell's scent. He leaned closer, pinning the falcon to the wall gently. "You smell amazing, Pell…What are you wearing?" he mumbled against his friend's neck.

Pell grimaced and looked the other way, bearing more of his neck to the jackal. "Sweat and dirt mostly," he chuckled embarrassedly.

Chaka breathed deeply against the crook of Pell's neck. "Well, it suits you…" he muttered as he nipped gently at the offered throat.

The falcon quivered under the attentive lips and gentle teeth of Chaka's mouth. He had been in this position before with his friend, but he never grew used the sensation of Chaka's tongue on his flesh. It made his knees quake and he had to lean heavily on the larger man to keep them from buckling completely. He panted heavily, his face flushed with arousal. "Ch-Chaka…"

Chaka hummed in reply as he pulled the neckline of his friend's robe down, allowing himself to nuzzle at the soft skin between the other man's collar bones.

Pell gasped slightly. "Ooh…" He wiggled against Chaka's touch, moving his knee between the jackal's legs. He smiled devilishly at the bulge hidden under Chaka's robe, rubbing his knee teasingly over it. "That's not your sword is it, Chaka?"

Chaka groaned, a low growling sound, and pressed closer to Pell's knee. "Y-you know that isn't my blade, Pell." He panted, rubbing back on Pell's moving knee.

Pell grinned up at Chaka's flushed expression. "Are you going to finish off on my leg? How very canine of you."

Chaka growled and moved away from Pell's leg, moving closer to press his hips flush to Pell's waist. Pell could feel the taller man's erection through both oftheir robes. He wasn't in a much better state. He looked up at Chaka and whimpered softly. His whole face expressing his need for Chaka to do something, anything, other than leave him in his state of want.

The jackal smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his friend. "Don't make that noise…you'll break my heart," he whispered softly as he reached down to remove both of their belts and swords. He set the swords gently to the side, careful to the point of excess. With his belts gone, Chaka's robe fell open all of the way, revealing his very prominent bulge straining against his undergarments.

Pell stared down at it, his hands quickly reaching out to fondle the other man. He pulled Chaka's length gently from the confines of his underpants and ran a tentative hand up the swollen flesh. Chaka groaned softly and pressed closer to the falcon's strokes. Encouraged by the reaction, Pell tightened his grip and continued to stroke over Chaka's manhood. He ran his hand all the way up the shaft, over the crown, and back down the shaft again.

Pell was so focused on working on Chaka's erection that he didn't notice the lifting of his robes until the other man had his hand down his underpants and was rubbing his length gently. "Ughn…..Ch-Chaka… I wanted to do you first…" he panted softly, his hips rocking involuntarily into Chaka's hand.

Chaka smiled softly and pulled Pell free of his underpants. "L-let's do this instead…" he whispered hoarsely.

Both men gasped softly as Chaka pressed Pell's length against his own. He began to rub the shafts together in one hand and Pell grasped the crowns. The air grew hot and filled with the musky smell of arousal as the pair worked out their passions. Chaka leaned over Pell, bracing his free hand on the wall, and Pell gripped his companion's shoulder tightly.

"Ch-Chaka I can't…" Pell hissed through tightly clenched teeth.

Chaka simply nodded and captured Pell's lips with his own, swallowing the man's strained cries as they both came at once. Their release coated the falcon's palm, and dripped down onto the jackal's hand.

Pell trembled in Chaka's arms for a moment, his legs threatening to give way, but the taller man held him tightly. He smiled down at his smaller companion and blushed. "It's most likely dark now…"

Pell smiled back. "More like…definitely dark…We've been down here for hours…"

Chaka shrugged and moved in to kiss his friend again, but paused at a sound in the distance. "Did you hear that?"

Pell cocked his head to the side and smiled as the low rumble of a thunder clap broke the silence of the desert. With the sound of thunder came the promise of rain, a promise of life returning to the parched land. He reached up and caressed Chaka's stern jaw in his clean hand. Staring deeply into the dark eyes of his companion, he smiled. Chaka was like the rain in a lot of ways: hard to predict, passionate yet fleeting, and he brought Pell to life with his very touch.

Chaka chuckled softly under Pell's gaze. "I told you it would rain…"


End file.
